


thus benetted round with villainies

by sapphfics



Series: femslash100 [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: "Interesting,” Missy comments. “You’re the only companion of his I’ve met that hasn’t fallen for him, even a little."





	thus benetted round with villainies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's Drabble Tag 8 with the prompt: "Doctor Who: Bill/Missy - Interesting."

“Interesting,” Missy comments. “You’re the only companion of his I’ve met that hasn’t fallen for him, even a little. Apart from that redhead with fire in her eyes. She always seemed to have better taste than the rest of us. Though, look where that got her, poor girl.”

“Well, I never liked men,” Bill says, simply. Missy knows she won’t ask about Donna because she doesn’t want to loose the trust she has with him. “Besides, he’s a bit old for me.”

“That’s true, I suppose,” Missy says, she puts her elbows on the table, resting her head in her hands as if she were a gossiping schoolgirl. “So, what’s he told you about me?”

Bill considers her for a second and Missy doesn’t miss the glance at her lips. “You took over the world once, under another name. He offered you the chance to travel all of time and space, you refused. Why?”

“Loyalty to The Doctor often results in tragedy,” Missy explains. “I wanted to avoid that. Wouldn’t you?”

Missy holds out her hand.

“How do I know I can trust you?” Bill is hesitant.

"First rule," Missy smiles, bright as the universe’s largest star. “The Doctor lies.”

 


End file.
